left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gun
Reloading with melee Weapons will continue to reload if you start reloading before using melee attacks, for example, you can press reload with a shotgun and keep using melee attacks, the number of shells in the shotgun will keep increasing until it's full or hen you fire again. Give it a try. Glahardt 13:59, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Doesn't work now for the auto shotgun since the update--TeriffiedToxic(Check out my wikia and help ploz Its (www.darkcrusade.wikia.com)) 12:44, 8 May 2009 (UTC) It DOES work on patch 1.0.1.3, it was implented as a defence untill you reload, it's not a glitch of a bug. --SilentShadow 07:08, 10 May 2009 (UTC) headshot damage factor anyone know the exact damage factor for a headshot 4:1, etc? is it different for each infected? : It would be different for each infected, if it makes a change at all. It also seems to be different for each weapon. Any headshot from any weapon (including pistols) on a regular infected seems to kill them. Headshotting a Tank seems to have no effect at all, and headshotting a witch only seems to do a difference if it is from a shotgun. --HarrisonH 14:32, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :: thanks. i also do not understand the damages. if a pistol does 35 base damage and you need several body hits to kill a common infected, why can the hunting rifle pierce and kill multiple infected with 90 base damage? ive seen discussions of the hunting rifle killing 3-4 common infected with one shot, but 90/3 = 30. the bullet would have to pierce and not lose full damage to kill that many infected in a single shot assuming these base damages are correct. Headshotting a tank stuns it a little and slows it down--TeriffiedToxic(Check out my wikia and help ploz Its (www.darkcrusade.wikia.com)) 12:45, 8 May 2009 (UTC) It is diffrent for every weapon, only the shotgun get's a damage bonus only when headshoting a witch, hunting rifle actualy does 75 damage and not 90 (I've read it on an other page) but the reason it kills expert horde in one hit is because it's scripted to one-hit-kill them, no matter where you hit them. The hunting rifle does pierce through the horde, that's why it's usefull. If anyone sais it's shit against everything - they're wrong, it can kill more infected in one shot then a shotgun, plus it has great accuracy. Only problem is it's extremely weak against tanks and witches and does reletevly weak damage to the special infected. --SilentShadow 07:16, 10 May 2009 (UTC) damage per second/damage per clip/total damage to help users best compare the weapons, i think adding these categories would help. they are simply derived from the existing values which have already been provided on each weapon main page. damage per second = rate of fire / 60 x base damage; damage per clip = base damage x clip capacity; total damage = base damage x capacity + starting clip pistols; damage per second = 175; damage per clip = 525; total damage = infinite dual pistols; damage per second = 350; damage per clip = 1050; total damage = infinite shotgun; damage per second = 276; damage per clip = 1920; total damage = 32640 submachine gun; damage per second = 316.67; damage per clip = 950; total damage = 10070 assault rifle; damage per second = 373.33; damage per clip = 1600; total damage = 13120 auto shotgun; damage per second = 960; damage per clip = 2880; total damage = 39744 hunting rifle; damage per second = 337.5; damage per clip = 1350; total damage = 17550 i think these values are worth adding, particularly "total damage" since ammo conservation is clearly a concern of a submachine gun or assault rifle user. again, the raw values for carry capacity are already on the pages, but one does not get as strong a sense of the disparity in total damage between guns just by eyeballing a carry capacity stat. most people probably would not guess that the pump shotgun has 2.5x the total damage of the assault rifle, for instance, or that the submachine gun's total damage is only about 5 shotgun clips, or that dual pistols have more damage per clip and more damage per second than the submachine gun the submachine gun rather redundant :). Melee Weapons? Although I kinda disagree with it, some players say the game would be better with them, does anyone else agree with them? Give good ideas for weapons in your response. I personally would like either a baseball bat or a switchblade. --User:Monobrow1 :I must admit, that would be kind of cool, especially a baseball bat. I could pretend to be a Scout on Left 4 Dead! -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 01:52, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::I mean, I don't hate the idea, it sounds kinda cool...but where would the creators put that into the game? Also, funny comment about the Scout :D --User:Monobrow1 :::"*runs up to Tank and smacks it with a baseball bat* Bonk!" "*Tank turns around, smashes*" :::I'm not entirely sure where they'd put them, exactly. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 16:02, 21 March 2009 (UTC) I'd like a knife--TeriffiedToxic(Check out my wikia and help ploz Its (www.darkcrusade.wikia.com)) 12:46, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Psh, bat's more fun and truer to Valve. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 15:17, 8 May 2009 (UTC) To put there?Safe Rooms-I don't know what I would do with it...I mean running around with a pistol and baseball from a tank!I tried mleeing a tank in the back before;and I regret it.--SPARTAN-124 22:04, 21 March 2009 (UTC)SPARTAN-124 Melee weapons would need to have some kind of advantage over pistols, otherwise why would you ever use them? The only use they could possibly have is making your melee attack have a wider radius and do more damage, but switching weapons in the middle of a horde attack is not usually a good idea. They would also promote the kind of gameplay you wouldn't want to see in a game like this. Players would grab a golf club and run through the level swinging at everything, charge into huge groups of zombies without regard, and probably try to go one-on-one with a tank. These are the kinds of players I wouldn't want to see in my game. When you are trying to stay as far away from zombies as possible, giving the players a weapon that forces them to move in close is a bad idea. --MadDawg2552 15:04, 22 March 2009 (UTC) This may be but when you think about it, guns in the game also influence how you fight. The shotgun forces you to be up close for effectivness, and to help out on the battle field. Hunting Rifles force you to stay behind, and be used to watch over other players. Uzi's and AK47's make you stay in the middle, as up close, and as snipers. Adding melee weapons isn't FORCEING anyone to jump into a horde, or fight a tank or ect. That is what the guns are for. Melee weapons just give a wider variety, and give for possibly better gameplay. I could see them doing melee weapons as a bonus unlock with some future update. They could just deal more damage, push back more, or stun longer than pistol whipping. Or perhaps make it easier to stop being downed by something. If you melee while a hunter is jumping at you then perhaps you bat it out of the air and insta kill it (hard to time), or maybe you can break the tongue of a smoker easier. Personally I just wish they make it so if you down a survivor as a Special, you can volunteer to break off the attack. Hate getting pouncing someone and knowing that if I could just break off the attack I would live and cause more damage later. Stoan04 15:54, 31 March 2009 (UTC) As long as they keep it out of Versus, I'm all for it. --Five Dog (talk) 22:23, 8 May 2009 (UTC) People melee enough in the game as it is. I suppose in single player but I wouldn't like to see that at all in versus. Reminds me too much of Oblivion. -Killchain From what Ive seen so far, I dont like the melee weapons...It seems like its turning L4D into a different game. L4D:2 I noticed in some Beta L4D 2 vids on Youtube, the new melee weapons drop when you switch to another weapon. As in, they are not holstered, they are left on the ground. U guys do whatever with this info. Some weapons here are not weapons labeled by Valve Technically all the weapons here are weapons that can be used in combat, but Valve doesn't seem to mind that and has only mentioned that there are only 10 weapons in the game, in says there in "About the Game": http://store.steampowered.com/app/500/ If we look into our list, we have 13 (12 without Dual Pistols) weapons. So my guess is these are the only "weapons" labeled officially: Pump Shotgun, Submachine Gun, Assault Rifle, Auto Shotgun, Hunting rifle, Molotov cocktail, Pipe bomb, Minigun, Pistol, Dual Pistols (I wouldn't call it another weapon). Or maybe they meant that the Molotov and the Pipe bomb aren't weapons, leaving the Dual Pistol out of the list since we have the Pistol: Pump Shotgun, Submachine Gun, Assault Rifle, Auto Shotgun, Hunting rifle, Minigun, Pistol, Gas can, Oxygen tank, Propane tank. Any ideas? because I'm lost. xD Knife? I was searching through the sound files in Left 4 Dead, and for some reason, under weapons, there were Knife sound effects that seemed reused from Counter Strike Source. I've never heard these sounds in the game, so I'm wondering if there was a knife as a cut weapon, or if it's just used at some points in the game. :No, there are no melee weapons in Left 4 Dead. However, in Left 4 Dead 2, there are confirmed to be melee weapons. Maybe Valve originally intended to have a knife or some other weapon of that sort in the game, but ultimately cut it out. I blame the play testers. Now, though, it seems as though they're bringing out almost everything they cut in the first game. I can't wait to see it all. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 19:50, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Project SToPID P. Project Separate That annOying Page Into Different Pages. is a project to stop the random anonymous and new members editing on the classic Left 4 Dead's pages with weapons from Left 4 Dead 2 and to stop common information that could mislead the common reader once s/he reads it regrading the item as they have longer/shorter reloading speed, power, aim and range, trivia, tactics, glitches, and so beyond. What we should consider is one of those options: # Create a new weapon page for each remodeled weapon in Left 4 Dead 2, and leave at the end of the page name (L4D2) and (L4D), for example: Auto Shotgun (L4D2), Pump Shotgun (L4D), at this situation adding the AK-47 would become a problem since it's a assault rifle. # Having each weapon renamed after it's real world name, allowing more various names and consider redirect suggestions at the top of the page like in the cricket bat page. # Both, Combine OverWiki did it too here and here. Something needs to be done before the mass begins, we can't consider adding Left 4 Dead 2 section to every weapon we know as it will just make a mass. The Assault Rifle is already bound to become one messy page after the AK-47 entered it's page. Zikkun 03:22, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :The thing is that we don't know all of the differences between the new weapons and the old ones. Making a new page that would essentially be "The new Hunting Rifle has a tighter crosshair and a 30-round magazine. The end." seems like a waste to me. I want more concrete info before we make a new page, and I think we're only gonna get that info when L4D2 is released. For right now, the information about the new L4D2 weapons should stay on the L4D1 page. We can make the split when L4D2 is released (or a few days before). Darkman 4 03:34, 24 July 2009 (UTC)